Light, Shadow and Dark
by atrizieaAmaryl
Summary: Light and shadow doesn't rely on each other, it's the opposite- They support each other with their own strength that they have and that is why you have to believe in him...and he believes in you. -One shot-


A one shot for you guys!

KnB is not mine...

* * *

**'_Light and shadow doesn't rely on each other, it's the opposite- They support each other with their own strength that they have inside them and that is why you have to believe in him...and he believes in you.'_**

Those words, still rings inside my head for several times, each time I feel down and almost in the brink of giving up. Those words still remain inside me and never fade away. Those words that have been told by a strange woman that shows up suddenly, kindly giving me advice without even asking me what are my circumstances in the first place.

...

"_Young boy, keep that three cards as a charm or a reminder for you to remember my words that you have understand earlier...If god wills, it will help you in the near future..."_

_..._

...And because of that, I brought those cards today and showed to Kagami and at the same time to ask him about shadow, his sincere opinion about it. I decided to show him those cards, named Light, Dark and Shadow. Those cards resemble almost like a tarot cards but it's different. I asked him between Light and Dark, which card that Shadow belongs to.

"I've wonder about that and the HECK did you get that Tarot card in the first place? Did that four-eye give it to you, Kuroko?"

"No, Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun only follows the horoscope told by Oha Asa, not Tarot cards and I've been given this card in the first place by some unknown woman..."

"Owh, by a woman then? Lucky you Kuroko...Well then, to answer your question, I think...maybe...Dark?" A smile creeps into my face and held the Dark card in front of him. The Dark card consists of a picture of a beautiful woman with long and dark ebony hair.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Well, shadow is black, right? It's impossible for something so dark can be something so bright...That is...I don't Kuroko, it's my opinion though..."

My gaze falls onto the cards in my hand and I smiled fondly. A mysterious picture of Shadow card only consists of a human figured entity wearing a black cloak. Mystery, unknown, unseen and a dark coloured entity.

"Logically, it is what you thought but the real answer is Light..." I handed him the card that written `Light' underneath a picture of the same woman (maybe twin) but with pure white and wavy long hair.

"Someone told me, shadow comes from light, not dark...As you can see, shadow can only forms when there's light present..."

"Oh, you're right...It is true..." Kagami commented while looking at every details of the card he held in his hand.

"...Light and shadow doesn't rely on each other, they support each other... isn't it right, Kagami-kun?"

I can see Kagami grinned widely and flip the card, showing the words `Light' to me.

"It is, Kuroko, it is..."

He's definitely my light. That time, when we decided to be apart from each other not because of hatred or giving up, it's because we tried to find our own weaknesses and try improving our self so that we can support each other better. It takes some time for me to understand it but in the end, trust...Or better yet `believe in each other' is the key to our strength.

"Some says shadow is like _a mirror_..." I pulled the card away from his hand and place it with the on top of the two cards earlier.

"_... like a shadow that mimics your move, like water that reflects image, not real but an illusion_...But I think I have to disagree with that since mirror reflect back the image of the same person, but both of us are made from different parts, so I don't think that comment earlier is correct for me..." I stated clearly and observe Kagami expression that changes suddenly.

"You know Kuroko, I think you had too much book nowadays...Your words really fascinate me and at the same time creeps me out...brr..." he shivered lightly and turn his wide back at me before throwing a ball into the net.

_Swoosh_

"YOSH!It's in!"

"Too much book is only a petty reason, Kagami-kun...Well then, we better get going now, and it's late already..." I told him and notice his gaze on me.

"What is it?"

"...You looked different, you know that Kuroko? There's something that I just can't seem to get. It's like seeing a clear picture of you today and then tomorrow your picture seemed to become blurry all of a sudden..."

I grinned lightly and a soft chuckle escapes from my parted lips, startling the red head.

"I am? Well, this is a statement of the year in which Kagami-kun finally realize other things than basketball" more chuckles blurts out, " I'm shocked..." his face finally turning red and started to chase me like a wild boar.

"KUROKO!"

Well, maybe I have changed in some ways I didn't even notice, and the fact that Kagami-kun is the first person to realise it, is really shocking for me...Heh...Maybe I am...

...

"_Maybe, if you can find your true self and you earnestly looked for yourself; you can draw a picture of your complete self with a style no one can follow...Trust me, if you understand my words, you can tackle your future trouble easily... Well then, till we meet again..." the strange woman in dark blue dress told me as she turn her back, her chestnut-brown hair cascade down to her back like a soft flowing water and her prominent eyes that I will never forget, her soulful jade eyes that look through my soul completely. I swear after that, I heard her whispering something..._

"_**Kuroko Tetsuya...**__"_

* * *

Wohoo, ended a one shot story about Kuroko, and some of the words inside my story is related to other anime which is CCS(Cardcaptor Sakura) those cards I mention earlier is from CCS and a song lyrics I use from a song named `Soul' from girls generation. So, I hOpe you guys enjoyed this short story of mine.

See ya!


End file.
